1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method by which a multi-frequency device checks the core voltage applied to the device and compares the core voltage to a reference to ensure that the appropriate voltage is being applied for the frequency at which the device is being operated.
2. Background
Clocked devices such as processors used in computers may operate at multiple speeds. For example, a processor may have a fast speed and a slow speed. A processor in a power saving mode generally operates at a low speed and a relatively low supply voltage (xe2x80x9cVccxe2x80x9d). A processor in a performance mode generally operates at a fast speed and a relatively high Vcc.
If the applied voltage is not at the correct level for the processor to operate at the fast speed, the multi-frequency device generally attempts to load a first piece of software that starts a computer or xe2x80x9cboots upxe2x80x9d a computer with the processor running at the slow speed, and once the boot process has completed, the processor tries to run at the higher speed. One disadvantage of such a device is that without the proper voltage being applied to the processor, the processor will not be able to operate reliably at the higher speed. Another disadvantage to these processors is that the user is not provided information as to the reason for which the processor is not operating. Therefore, it is desirable to have an apparatus that is capable of overcoming the disadvantages associated with conventional devices.